The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue
by Joyous Spring
Summary: Your basic TLK fic.. this is old, and I find it very pleasing to TLK fans.. Please R/R! First 10 chapters are up.
1. New Day, New Problem

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

Night dispatched itself as the sun rose with slow readiness to start off the joyous day of celebration in the Pride Lands. Kiara, the proud and young heiress to the throne, awoke with reluctance, keeping something in her mind from coming back to her. She knew what it was, but shook the thought from her head entirely, stretching out her forepaws into the dusted stone inside her home, the den of Simba, on Pride Rock. Her newly betrothed, Kovu, was nowhere to be seen. In spite of her drowsiness, she was eager to wake the other lionesses and begin the preparations, for that night would be the celebration of Union, the first ever to be held in the Pride Lands, in which the united prides would be able to remember what had happened just barely a day before. It was that, Kiara thought to herself, that troubled her. Keeping close watch of her surroundings, she ventured to the water hole, deep in thought, reenacting the events of the past day. The vengeful Zira had come close to winning a long-running battle when her own daughter, now one of Kiara's closest and the den's midwife-in-training, Vitani, had turned the entire hold of Scar's remaining followers to unite. She thought of the cliff, and how Zira had not slipped, but let go of the rock. Surely no such villainess would simply plunge to her death without thinking she would somehow survive the fall.

"Kiara?" a voice from behind surprised her. She turned around to see a small blue and white bird, the hornbill advisor, Zazu, who would soon become advisor to her beloved Kovu. She nodded in approval, relieving Zazu of keeping his distance from a groggy lioness. He perched himself upon a nearby log, clearing his throat. Kiara rolled her eyes, anxiously awaiting the hornbill's news. "There has been an announcement I have been sent to give you, dearest Princess." He began, trying to sound as important as one of his kind could. "The preparations have begun!" Kiara gave a half roar, half shout of joy, leaping into a run, a startled Zazu struggling to find balance in the breeze over the savanna. 

"Zazu, this is wonderful! I don't know what to think!" her mind quickly floated towards that dark space, to the thought she had tried and tried to push out of her mind earlier, making her sigh in dismay, despite her effort to run. As she reached the base of Pride Rock, she called up to her family, alerting them of her arrival. Nala ran to greet her, anxious to have her daughter return.

"Kiara!" She exclaimed, nuzzling her daughter. "Hurry, we must make haste if we are to prepare you for the celebration." Kiara grinned for just a moment, then allowed her emotion to slip back to her problem with Zira. Nala noticed immediately that something was troubling her, and became concerned. 

"What's wrong?" Nala began, halting her lope. Kiara glanced at her, startled at her mother's ability to sense Kiara's problem so quickly. "What could possibly be bothering you in this time of celebration, of joy and unity?" Kiara shied away, toward the den, avoiding Nala's question. A prowess at fast and effective movement, Nala immediately appeared in front of her, her sea-colored eyes full of concern. 

"Kiara," she said, laughing, "I'm not easily satisfied by your silence." The wise lioness sat down, blocking the cave's entrance, grinning. The golden lioness gave in, and plopped down onto the dusted floor. 

"Well," she hesitated, unsure of what she was revealing would be good or bad, "It's about yesterday…Zira didn't slip, I saw her let go with my own eyes!" This stunned Nala momentarily, but she quickly resumed her stance, allowing Kiara to continue. "When she plummeted, she-she was laughing! I just don't understand… The only way such a hate-filled creature would do a thing like that would mean she must've thought she could survive the fall…" Nala's expression was blank with surprise, as she nodded in agreement.

"I fear you are right, Kiara, and if it's true, she must be found…" Kiara looked on, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Nala shook her head.

"Later, Kiara, even at this shocking news, we must prepare you for the celebration!" Nala stood up, motioning for Kiara to follow. "Now, come, daughter, or we may be late!" Kiara followed, thankful that her burden had been lifted. All she needed to worry for now was that she be ready in time…

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	2. Awakening

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

A pile of dust-covered rocks moved slightly. All she could see, all she could breath for that matter, was dust and rock, no air at all. Her head was clouded from it, but she knew she had to try with the strength she had regained that day. She lifted her aching shoulder blades, feeling the tiny rocks roll off and her body relieved. She struggled to climb over the larger ones that remained, and collapsed for a moment.

"Just for a minute," she whispered to herself. "a minute of rest, and then…" she opened her eyes,

a puzzled look on her face. "And…and then, what?" she snarled, her angry voice echoing in the steep gorge. "How will I manage traveling from this…this _wretched_, _horrible_ place!" she stood up, finding that her anger had given her energy somehow. "I…" she thought to herself aloud, spinning a plan in her mind, "I think I know _just_ the thing!" She snarled in her throat, searching for a way out of the gorge. "Zira, old girl, you've still got that sense of devilish charm…" she laughed to herself, climbing various rocks until she reached the left side of the gorge, looking back toward Pride Rock. She frowned, indignantly, and began to make her way East. "The East Lands…" she grinned. "A place where not even Simba can rule. No, but a place where I just might find his death.."

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	3. ...And They Still Act Like Cubs

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

"Vitani?" Kiara spied the young lioness inside the den, Rafiki accompanying her, teaching her to mix the insides of fruits together to create what he called "paints". She trotted over playfully, tossing her head. "What are you doing?" Vitani turned to her, blue eyes sparking with concentration. 

"I'm preparing for tonight, what else?" Kiara stumbled over a gourd, gathering herself, embarrassed. Vitani chuckled and slapped some red paint across her forehead. Kiara shook her head in anger, staring at Vitani, unsure of the reason she had slapped this sticky, itchy stuff on her brow.

"Watch it!" she swiped a paw, purposely knocking a gourd full of blue-colored paint onto Vitani's forepaws. Vitani was furious, but not in a bad way. Rafiki shook his head and groaned as the two started a "paint fight". He slapped his stick on top of Vitani's head and she turned around, half-surprised, half-angered, rubbing her head with her forepaw.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, grimacing. Kiara laughed, but quickly stopped when the old baboon began pointing the stick in her direction. She and Vitani exchanged confused glances, as the old baboon shook his head in a disappointed sort of way.

"You should know better! 'Tis not a time to act like young cubs and play foolish games, unless 

you feel like remaking these paints and cleaning the mess, which you shall do anyhow!" He stormed out of the den, mumbling to himself, Vitani scowling at Kiara. 

"Now see what you made me do?!" she cried angrily. "You are gonna help and we're gonna get you ready! Now start cleaning!" Kiara was astonished. Vitani was starting to sound like her mother. "Hello? Move it, _Princess_!" Kiara sighed and began to do her best cleaning up the den..

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	4. Preparations

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

"Ow! Stop it!" Kiara frowned, trying to pull away from the lionesses poking and prodding at her. "Mo-om!" She growled, as Nala poured a leave-full of oil onto her head. Nala just grinned. "Arrrgh! I don't wanna be a Princess anymore!" Sarafina, the oldest of the lionesses, laughed. 

"Kiara, it's not a big problem! Now stop moving or you'll end up looking like the hyenas got to you." Kiara struggled to sit in the make-shift "chair" Timon and Pumbaa had helped to construct. Sarafina dabbed a leaf in a gourd filled with a berry color and wiped it over Kiara's paws. When they were finished, Rafiki sprinkled dust onto the paints.

"To help them sparkle like de sun," he explained. "and dry faster!" he added, chuckling. Kiara was escorted to the watering hole in secret, to ensure her new appearance was not spoiled by onlookers. She lapped the water carefully and stood for a moment, looking over her reflection. She smiled cheerfully, and returned to the den to be instructed on her duties for the evening. She noted to herself something odd she had seen in her reflection. She had gained weight. It was hardly noticeable, not even an inch of growth, but being of such stature and age, she noticed anything imperfect about her almost right away. She shrugged, suspecting it was her dislike of running, and headed inside. The celebration would start at sunset.

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	5. Objections

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

A muscular, dark-tan lioness appeared from the mouth of the den. She nodded to a rather large, heavily built lion, dark in color with a jet-black mane and gray eyes. The lion rushed into the cave, anxious to unite with his mate. He greeted her, nuzzling the strange lioness. She was an odd one, a dark tan color, like the midwife, Faila, a former captive of the species she had seen since birth, the humans. It was they, she thought, her heart momentarily filled with hatred, who had made her this way. They were a horrible species, tricking her that way. They had put a substance she had heard them call "chemicals" into her food, causing her to grow this- this…_mane_! Thank goodness, she thought, looking adoringly at her young cub, Thank goodness I am here now. Looking up, Ua noticed that Maovu stared at the cub in disgust, as if he hated his own kin. But that was, of course, impossible. He was too compassionate…She looked back at the cub, and at him again. Or was he? The dark lion became irritated, looking down at it.

"This…" he scorned at her. "This is one of my own line?" she stared at him, hurt by his words. After all, the cub was his son. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Maovu!" she cried. "How could you hate on of your own?" she hid the cub in her mane, and stared again. 

"That," he roared, "THAT is NOT one of my own! How dare you accuse me of being the father of a white lion cub!" Ua shook her head sadly and looked down at the cub. "As soon as it is weaned," he began, Ua's eyes widening, "he will be banished." The dark lion turned abruptly and left the den. Ua looked again at her young cub, her _first_ cub. He was, in fact, white, with black markings on his ears, and amazingly pure blue eyes. He was not bad. Just-- Different, that was all. She cuddled the cub in her paws, and the name came to her. She whispered it to the cub. "Zeru…for your color and sweetness, my little one..."

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	6. Celebration

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

A mighty lion roar came to hearing from the distance of Pride Rock. An antelope herd lifted their heads in unison and leapt toward the sound effortlessly. At the same time, the roar echoed into the ears of thousands of other animals, including the elephants, giraffes, and cheetahs. Upon hearing this roar, the animals knew the pride had enlisted their attendance for a ceremony. Of course, what they didn't know was what they were celebrating. This what part of the purpose of the celebration, to spring it on the animals by surprise and throw them into a wild celebration. Kiara looked to Vitani, who nodded. "That's it!" She replied. 

"Go ahead" Sarafina ushered. 

"You can do it, Kiara!" Nala whispered, nudging her to proceed. Kiara smiled, and gulped nervously, taking her place beside Nala. Well, she thought, this is it. She looked down at her feet, hearing

her father's cry into the sunset, and forcefully told herself to move. Her paws lifted obediently and she sighed, able to move. As she appeared from the den, she guessed there were maybe 6 or 7 thousand creatures staring up at their princess. Her paints stood out against the warm colors of the sky. Kovu, who was already at the very front of Pride Rock with Simba, stared at her in awe. He was still amazed, as he had been when they were betrothed just a night ago. Suddenly, Simba roared, and Kovu knew his cue. He approached Kiara, and Sajivu, chosen to represent the former followers of Scar, stood in front of Simba, doing her best to portray the hatred that was visable in Zira's heart. Kiara and Kovu stood next to one and other, and Kiara looked on thoughtfully. The two pretended to swat each other, as the savanna broke in an

emotional uproar. Then, Kiara and Kovu stepped in, roaring back. Kiara said her part under her breath, and did it as told. She drew a circle, visible even to the animals, in the dust. Sajivu and Kiara confronted each other, and Sajivu pretended to fall off of Pride Rock. The effort was very real, for animals were frightened a little by it. Then, Vitani, Kovu, Kiara and Simba placed a paw inside of the circle. The animals cheered, and Simba let out another mighty roar. 

"This," he cried. "This is our celebration of Union!" the crowd broke into a joyous riot, and the lionesses began doing dances they had created, Kiara and Kovu having their own, along with Simba and Nala. Kovu smiled warmly. He couldn't be happier. Kiara smiled back, and affectionately gave him a head-butt, which was part of the dance. The night had been a success for all of them… 

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	7. An Untold Chapter

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

The sun had fully set now. Kiara and Kovu were entranced by each other, and were heading into the den. Nala called their attention from the upper cliff, and they glanced at one and other.

Bounding playfully up the path that lead to it, Kiara noted that this must be a private meeting, for the only ones there besides themselves were Sarafina, Vitani and Simba. 

"Kiara gave me some very important information this morning," Nala began, sitting down. "and there is a story behind it, which my Mother," she said, glancing at Sarafina, "knows a more detailed version of." She began to tell them of what happened at the gorge. Simba was astonished, Vitani and Kovu half-glad their

mother just might be alive. Then, Nala began the real news. "As you know, Kiara," she said, glancing, "I mentioned that I would tell you something later, about why we must find her." Kiara nodded, remembering. Then, together, Nala and Sarafina told a shadowed chapter that took place shortly after the news of Simba's false death. Scar had introduced his new queen, who rarely stayed near the other lionesses, Zira. Only a month after, Zira birthed 2 cubs, a very strong one that took after Scar, called "Maovu", for evil, and a very odd, thin, scraggly cub she called "Nuka", for stink. Naturally, Maovu was chosen to inherit the throne after Scar. Nevertheless, another cub, Ua, showed up at the foot of Pride Rock shortly after Vitani was born. She was ridiculed for her short lock of mane, and Maovu befriended her. When Scar had ordered that Ua be killed, Maovu ran off with her, still a cub. The only mention of their destination was something Vitani had repeated while learning speech. "East Lands!" she would remark, playfully.

Nala explained that Zira would love to wreak vengeance on Maovu by tricking him into killing innocent blood, because he had turned his back on the training Zira was putting into him to become a dictator. Kiara was horrified, and Kovu was surprised. Simba was silent, and Vitani was thinking hard. 

"I remember him," she said aloud, suddenly. They looked at her. "I remember liking, LOVING my big brother, much more than Nuka," she explained. "although I loved him too." she whispered, a tear coming to her eye. Sarafina nuzzled her, sorrowful that Vitani hadn't had the loving care she deserved as a cub. It was Kovu's turn to react. 

"I..." he started, thinking. "I can't believe I actually have a brother!" he looked at Kiara, unsure of what to think. She seemed partially upset, so he stayed quiet. Nala seemed satisfied that the story was told, and knew they needed to take action soon. The remainder of Simba's Pride crept down the trail, back into the den of Pride Rock... 

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	8. Slow Beginnings

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

Zira panted, staring up at the sun. She was in a barren wasteland, nearly waterless and containing little prey. It was much like the Outlands, only her feet sunk slightly with every step. She sought shelter under a lush tree, one of the few in this strange land. She struggled to lie down. 

"It won't be long now..." she said to herself. "Soon I'll be in the lush jungles of the East Lands, and I won't have to suffer this undeserving pain." She rested her head, and closed her eyes, falling asleep under the shade

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	9. Ignoring the Prince

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

Zeru was growing quite fast. Maovu avoided the young cub as much as possible, despite the fact that Ua urged him to be a role model. Zeru pounced on anything that moved at his age, including the broad king's tail. Still, the king ignored his young son. Zeru was a very strong one, and very smart. He had caught his first bug already, but let it go by accident. Despite the reason, Maovu scowled him for it. The young cub cringed, and crawled over to his mother, who shooed him into the den for a bath. He just couldn't grasp what Maovu was doing to him. Ua sighed to herself and rushed inside before Zeru escaped his bath. 

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



	10. News

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

The Lion King III: Pride Land Rogue

[Joyous Spring][1]

****

Disclaimer: All characters, original story references, and settings are Copyright The Walt Disney Company. Zuri, Azizi, Hodari, Zeru, Ua, Maovu, and all them other characters are Copyrighted to myself.

Author's Note: Yay! My LK fic is out! Please R/R!

Brief Summary: Zuri and Azizi, Kiara's twin daughters, must figure out who the true heiress is while at the same time battling the revived Zira and her firstborn, Maovu.

It was quite noticable now. Even Kovu had mentioned it to her. Kiara was growing very plump. Since that day of Union, she had grown inches a day. It was mainly in her abdominal area, but she complained that it felt like it was moving. By now, all the lionesses knew what it was. All except Kiara, who was befuddled and upset by it. Vitani was the official assistant midwife now, helping Sarafina prepare for the upcoming Spring season in which the cubs would be born. It was just 4 weeks away, and they all knew Kiara would play a major part in it. Nala pulled her aside in the den when the hunting party was out, and Simba was out distracting Kovu with a lesson in kingly behavior. 

"Kiara," she started, unsure but prepared for her daughter's reactions. "Your...weight gain..." Kiara looked away, hurt that her mother would do this to her when no one was around. 

"What about it?!" she cried. 

"Kiara, don't you realize it?" she questioned. "All the signs? Mood swings, pain in your back legs," 

"Don't forget increased appetite." Kiara snapped back. 

"Kiara, don't you see?" she exclaimed, smiling warmly. "This spring, you're going to be a mother."

   [1]: mailto:MidNitevision@juno.com



End file.
